La Guardavías
by Jade Saotome
Summary: Ranma encuentra en un lugar desolado al amor de su vida... pero algo desagradable se encarga de arrebatárselo
1. La primera noche

Hola a todos. Les mando un caluroso saludo a ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mis fics, me siento muy contenta que dejen reviews. Ranma ½. Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

El guardavías. Cuento, propiedad de Charles Dickens.

Esta obra es una adaptación del cuento arriba mencionado.

**

* * *

**

**LA GUARDAVÍAS.**

Capítulo 1. La primera noche.

-**Hola, la de ahí abajo**.

_Cuando la mujer escuchó una voz que la llamaba, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del terreno, no podía dudar de dónde procedía el grito, pero en lugar de voltear hacia arriba, donde estaba yo, miró hacia la vía del tren. Su figura, situada abajo, en una profunda zanja, parecía lejana y ensombrecida. Volví a gritar:_

-¡**Hola, ahí abajo!**

_Ella seguía mirando la vía, después levantó la vista y me vio arriba._

-¿**Hay algún camino por el que pueda bajar para hablar con usted?**- _expresé en voz muy alta._

_Me miraba algo aterrada sin responderme. En ese momento pasó un tren y me eché hacia atrás para no caer. Me asomé nuevamente y la vi enrollando una bandera roja, después señaló con ella hacia un punto que se encontraba relativamente cerca de donde yo estaba._

-¡**Muy bien, comprendo**!- _grité, mientras caminaba hacia donde apuntaba con su bandera._

_Encontré un primitivo camino en el que había una especie de escalones y bajé por ellos, hasta una zanja muy profunda y ladeada. La escalera se volvía más y más húmeda conforme bajaba y por fin llegué hasta las vías del tren._

_La mujer me esperaba como si hubiera estado aguardando a que yo llegara desde hacía mucho tiempo; se veía tan rara y exaltada, que me detuve antes de llegar a ella._

_Me acerqué más y vi que era demasiado blanca, en contraste con el pelo tan negro y largo con reflejos azulados atado con un listón rojo que cubría su cabeza; y sus cejas eran muy delgadas, sus ojos sin brillo mostraban inocencia y miedo a la vez, tenía un lindo y delgado cuerpo, pero parecía una chica abandonada por la sociedad. Le calcule unos 22 años, casi de mi edad._

_Tenía un trabajo difícil, por lo alejada, solitaria y triste que se encontraba. Su puesto de vigilancia estaba situado a ambos lados de un gran muro de piedra oscura, apenas y se notaba un pedazo de cielo; por una parte se veía la prolongación curva de aquel calabozo de roca, en la otra dirección era lo mismo, pero la vista terminaba en una sombría luz roja._

_La arquitectura maciza de aquel lugar creaba una atmósfera bestial, dura y deprimente. Había un insoportable olor a tierra y corría un frío viento sin parar. Era tan espantoso que por un momento creí haber abandonado el mundo de los hombres._

_Me acerqué hasta ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, dio un paso atrás y levantó una mano para protegerse._

_Le dije que debía estar bastante sola en aquel lugar, que por eso había bajado para saludarla, que no tuviera cuidado, que yo era un amigo. Ella me miraba fijamente sin moverse, había algo que me estremecía de aquella joven._

_Dirigió una extraña mirada hacia la luz roja cerca de la boca del túnel, la observó por un largo rato y después volteó para verme. Le pregunté si esa luz era parte de su trabajo._

**-¿Es que no lo sabe?-** _su voz no sonó angelical, cosa que me imagine desde un principio._

_Observando su rostro melancólico, pasó por mi mente el pensamiento monstruoso de que se trataba de un espíritu y no de una bella chica. Retrocedí asustado, pero vi que en su mirada había un miedo latente hacía mí y con esa mirada desapareció mi pensamiento fantasmal._

-**Usted me ve como si me tuviese miedo**- _le dije_.

-**Es que no sé si ya lo había visto antes**- _contestó rápidamente._

-¿**Dónde?**

_Señaló la luz roja que miraba con tanta ansiedad._

-**Caramba, le puedo jurar que nunca he estado en ese lugar, ¿qué podría estar haciendo yo ahí?**

_Se puso más tranquila y su semblante cambió al comprender que no había nada que temer y comenzó a responder a mis preguntas con naturalidad. Me contó que tenía mucho trabajo allí, le pedían exactitud y vigilancia. Y desde que su padre murió era la encargada de arreglar las luces y girar la manivela de hierro de vez en cuando, así que se encontraba sola, ya que sus hermanas desde muy pequeñas se fueron con otros familiares cuando su madre murió y ella decidió quedarse para ayudar a su cansado padre. _

_Con relación a las largas y pesadas horas que yo consideraba que sufría aquella chica en esa terrible soledad, ella simplemente ya se había acostumbrado a estar en aquel canal húmedo y de cuando en cuando podía sortear las sombras inferiores y tomar un poco de sol, pero siempre atenta, pues en cualquier momento podían llamarla con la campana eléctrica._

_Me llevó hasta su puesto de vigilancia. Tenía una chimenea, instrumentos oficiales, un cuaderno con una tabla para anotar los horarios de los trenes y la campana de la que me había hablado._

_Me contó, mirándome un tiempo a mí y otro al fuego de la chimenea, que había fracasado en el mundo de la medicina, la cual había estudiado con mucho empeño, y hoy lo único que tenía era este trabajo. En varias ocasiones la interrumpió la campanilla, tuvo que leer mensajes y enviar respuestas, salir a mostrar su bandera a algún tren e intercambiar un par de palabras con algún maquinista._

_Me produjo un sentimiento de seguridad, a pesar de ser tan bonita y casi una niña, consideré que estaba bien capacitada para su trabajo, a no ser porque, en dos ocasiones, mientras me hablaba, perdía de pronto el color del rostro, volteaba hacia la campanilla cuando ésta NO había sonado, abría la puerta de la cabaña y se quedaba mirando la luz roja en la entrada del túnel. Regresaba con una actitud incomprensible, como la que había tenido la primera vez que nos vimos._

-**Casi pienso que por fin he encontrado a una chica feliz,** - _le dije mientras caminaba despidiéndome de ella._

-**Solía serlo**- _me respondió._

**-¿Por qué, cuál es el problema?-** _le pregunté interesado._

-**Es largo de explicar, pero si vuelve mañana, prometo contárselo todo.**

_En su rostro ni en su tono de voz se apreciaba ninguna pizca de sensualidad o interés malsano._

-**Muy bien, mañana estaré aquí a las once de la noche, si le parece bien.**

-**Está muy bien, nos vemos mañana, señor,**- _su cara no manifestó maravilla ni desconfianza y enseguida me dijo_- **lo iluminaré hasta la salida de ascenso. Sólo le pido una cosa: cuando la encuentre, ¡no me grite para avisarme! Y una vez que esté arriba, ¡no me llamé para despedirse! Y, por lo que más quiera, cuando venga mañana, por ningún motivo vuelva a hacer tanto alboroto. Permítame preguntarle algo: ¿por qué esta noche gritó: "¡Hola, ahí abajo!"?**

-**No sé, dije esas palabras sin ningún motivo en especial, sin duda fue porque la vi abajo**- _le respondí extrañado por la pregunta._

**-¿Está seguro de que sólo es por eso?**

-¿**Podría haber otra razón?**

-¿**No tuvo la sensación de que algo sobrenatural le obligaba a decirlo?-** _preguntó un poco enloquecida._

-**Claro que no**.

_Y sin decir más, me deseó buenas noches y caminé alumbrado por su linterna hasta encontrar el camino. Subí fácilmente y regresé a mi morada._

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.

* * *

Espero que esta adaptación este siendo de su agrado. He omitido algunas cosas que ni al caso con los personajes que ustedes y yo conocemos, así como también he agregado otros diálogos para que la lectura y la historia sean entendibles. Pero esto no altera la idea original. A partir del segundo capítulo, comenzarán a leer directamente el fanfic y también terminarán leyendo sin comentarios, ya que estos se verán en la última parte. Creo que no se me olvida otra cosa por mencionar, y siendo así:

Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo...


	2. La segunda noche

**LA GUARDAVÍAS.**

En el capítulo anterior...

_-Casi pienso que por fin he encontrado a una chica feliz, - le dije mientras caminaba despidiéndome de ella..._

_-Solía serlo- me respondió._

_-¿Por qué, cuál es el problema?- le pregunté interesado._

_-Es largo de explicar, pero si vuelve mañana, prometo contárselo todo._

_En su rostro ni en su tono de voz se apreciaba ninguna pizca de sensualidad o interés malsano. _

_-Muy_ bien, mañana estaré aquí a las once de la noche, si le parece bien.

-Está muy bien, nos vemos mañana, señor,- su cara no manifestó maravilla ni desconfianza...

Y sin decir más, me deseó buenas noches y caminé alumbrado por su linterna hasta encontrar el camino. Subí fácilmente y regresé a mi morada...

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La segunda noche.**

_Al otro día estaba puntual a mi cita con la chica extraña; lo sé porque unos relojes distantes tocaban las once de la noche. Bajé por ese infernal camino y ella, puntual, ya me estaba esperando abajo._

-**Como ves**- _agregue con más confianza_- **no he gritado. ¿Puedo hablar ahora?-** _le hice notar sarcásticamente._

**-Por supuesto, señor, reciba mi saludo, por favor, mi nombre es Akane Tendo.**

**-Buenas noches, señorita, aquí está mi mano a cambio, mi nombre es Ranma, Saotome Ranma.**

_Caminamos juntos hasta su caseta, entramos, cerramos la puerta y acomodándonos junto al fuego comenzó la conversación:_

**-Señor...**

**-Solo dime Ranma, ¿de acuerdo?**

-**Sí seño... si Ranma...** –_tembló un poco mientras me ofrecía una humeante taza de_ _té-_ **he decidido contarte todo sin que tengas que volver a preguntármelo. Ayer por la noche te confundí con otra persona o cosa, por eso estaba tan turbada**.- _miraba fijamente el fondo de su vaso._

**-¿Y se puede saber de quién o de _qué _se trata?**

**-No lo sé.**

**-¿Tiene algo de parecido conmigo?**

-**Eso tampoco lo sé, nunca le he visto la cara. Se cubre el rostro con el brazo izquierdo y mueve el derecho así...**

_Atendí muy bien sus movimientos, los ademanes significaban este gesto: ¡En el nombre de Dios, despejen el camino!_

-**Una noche estaba sentada a la luz de la luna**- _comenzó a explicar_- **cuando escuché que una voz me gritaba: "¡Hola, ahí abajo!" Me levanté y vi desde la puerta a ese hombre, de pie junto a la luz roja que hay cerca del túnel, moviendo el brazo de la manera en que te acabo de explicar, mientras exclamaba: "¡Cuidado, cuidado!" Corrí hacia el hombre para preguntarle qué pasaba. Estuve tan cerca de él que casi logro tocarlo, pero desapareció.**

-¿**Se metió al túnel**?- _le pregunté, intrigado_.

-**No. Fui yo la que entró corriendo al túnel casi medio kilómetro, busqué a mí alrededor con la lámpara, pero sólo había manchas de humedad. Salí corriendo aun más rápido de lo que había entrado mirando hacia todos lados. Llegué hasta mi cabaña y mandé un telegrama: "¡He recibido una alarma! ¿Hay algún problema?" "Todo está bien", me respondieron.**

_Venciendo la helada sensación de miedo que recorría mi espalda, traté de explicarle que aquella figura seguramente había sido producto de su imaginación o algún mal funcionamiento de la vista, que todo lo que le había sucedido podía ser explicado racional y científicamente._

-**En cuanto al grito que creíste oír**- _continué diciéndole_-, **escucha con atención el viento de este valle unido al sonido que hacen los cables del telégrafo, son verdaderamente terroríficos para una mente que siempre esta sola.**

_Estuvimos sentados un largo rato sin hablar, escuchando en silencio, hasta que me dijo que el experimento estaba muy bien, pero que ella debía saber algo de esos sonidos después de tantos años ahí abajo; además, ése era sólo el comienzo de la historia._

-**Seis horas pasaron desde que hubiera visto al fantasma**-_ continu_-. **El terrible y conocido accidente de esta vía sucedió entonces. Diez horas más tarde, muertos y heridos eran sacados por la entrada del túnel donde había visto la aparición.**

_Me estremecí con horror, pero me sobrepuse rápidamente, no debía mostrar nerviosismo ante aquella mujer. Le dije que era una coincidencia y nada más, que éstas cosas siempre están presentes entre los hombres y que deben tomarse en consideración cuando se habla de estas cosas._

-**No he acabado**- _dijo con tono lúgubre._

_Le pedí una disculpa y le rogué que terminara de contarme la historia._

-**Estos acontecimientos pasaron exactamente hace un año**- _explicó en voz baja mientras ponía su mano sobre mi brazo y miraba a su alrededor-_. **Ya me estaba recuperando del trauma que el incidente me ocasionara y una mañana, en que estaba de pie mirando hacia la luz roja, nuevamente apareció el espectro mirándome fijamente.**

-¿**Gritó algo**?- _interrogué con temor_.

**-No, permanecía en silencio.**

**-¿Movió su brazo como antes? **

**-No. tenía las dos manos apoyadas en el rostro, así...**

_Hizo los ademanes de un sentimiento de dolor, como las esculturas de las tumbas que juntan sus manos para llorar una desgracia._

-**Entré a mi caseta y me senté para reflexionar sobre lo que había visto**- _siguió contando_-. **Cuando salí, la luz iluminaba todo y el fantasma había desaparecido.**

_Después de decir estas palabras, asintió fúnebremente:_

**-Ese mismo día, cuando un tren salía del túnel deteniendo su marcha, miré hacia una ventanilla de la máquina y vi una confusión de brazos y cabezas. Corrí para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Al llegar a la máquina, los terribles lamentos de la gente llenaban el ambiente. Una bella y joven mujer había muerto en uno de los compartimentos y fue colocada justo aquí, donde ahora estamos hablando nosotros.**

_Sin pensarlo eché mi silla hacia atrás y miré las tablas del piso que me señalaba._

**-Eso fue lo que pasó Ranma, tal y como lo estoy contando.**

_No tenía nada que decirle, mi boca estaba seca por el miedo. El viento y los cables seguían gimiendo en el aire._

-**Así es, Ranma, te pido que medites lo que acabo de contarte y que juzgues hasta qué punto me consideras una loca. El espectro regresó hace una semana. Desde ese día, ha aparecido sin parar junto a la luz roja que indica peligro.**

-¿**Y qué es lo que hace**?

-**Pues repite esos gestos con el brazo, como pidiendo que despejen el camino. Además, durante muchos minutos seguidos grita: "¡Cuidado, ahí abajo!" Me hace señas y logra que suene la campanilla... no tengo paz ni descanso.**

-¿**Sonó la campanilla ayer por la noche, cuando yo estaba aquí y saliste dos veces**?-_ le pregunté, sospechando que sufría alucinaciones._

-**Dos veces, joven.**

**-Bien, veo que tu imaginación te está desorientando. Yo veía ayer esa campanilla y tenía los oídos listos para escuchar cualquier sonido, y estoy tan seguro, como de que estoy vivo, de que NO sonó en esas ocasiones en que saliste.**

**-¡Nunca he cometido un error, Ranma! Yo no confundo la llamada del espectro con la del hombre. La que hace el fantasma es una extraña vibración en la campana que no proviene de ninguna parte; yo nunca dije que la campana se moviera delante de los ojos. No es raro que tu no la oyeras, pero yo _sí _la escuché.**

**-¿Estaba el espectro ayer, cuando saliste?**

**-¡Ahí _estaba_!**

**-¿Las dos veces?**

-**Las dos**- _repitió con seguridad._

**-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo hasta la puerta y que nos asomáramos hacia la luz roja para ver si está?**

_Se puso muy nerviosa, dudó un instante y después se levantó. Abrí la puerta y salí hasta el primer escalón, mientras ella permanecía detrás de mí. La luz roja era realmente aterradora en conjunción con la boca tenebrosa del túnel y el clima de llovizna eterna. Los altos muros de piedra de la zanja nos cobijaban del mundo de los hombres._

**-¿Está ahí?-**_ pregunté, fijándome en la expresión de su frágil rostro_.

_Tenía los ojos tensos, pero no creo que mucho más de lo que debían estar los míos._

**-No, no está.**

-**Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo.**

_Regresamos nuevamente a la cabaña y ocupamos nuestros asientos. La chica me miraba con angustia..._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.


	3. ¿Estará loca tanta belleza?

**LA GUARDAVÍAS.**

****

En el capítulo anterior...

_-¿Estaba el espectro ayer, cuando saliste?_

_-¡Ahí estaba!_

_-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo hasta la puerta y que nos asomáramos hacia la luz roja para ver si está?_

_Se puso muy nerviosa, dudó un instante y después se levantó._

_-¿Está ahí?_

_-No, no está._

_-Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo._

_Regresamos nuevamente a la cabaña y ocupamos nuestros asientos. La chica me miraba con angustia..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. ¿Estará loca tanta belleza?**

-**Lo que más me turba de todo esto Ranma, es no saber cuál será la función del espectro. ¿Qué es lo que me está advirtiendo? ¿Cuál es ese peligro? Ahora sé que hay peligro en algún lugar de la vía, que una nueva calamidad va a suceder. Ya no puedo dudar de ello por tercera ocasión. Aunque creo que está vez es un terrible aviso dirigido contra mí. ¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Qué puedo hacer?.**

_Mientras me explicaba su sitación, sacó un pañuelo y se limpió el sudor de la frente._

-**Si telegrafío tratando de advertir sobre el peligro sin poder explicar el motivo**- _siguió diciendo mientras se limpiaba las palmas de las manos_-, **creerían que estoy loca, no me harían caso y me despedirían... ¡Es terrible! Y no tengo a nadie en el mundo que espere por mí...**

_La tortura mental de esta mujer me hizo sentir pena, compasión. No me hubiese gustado estar en sus zapatos, la ansiedad y angustia que reflejaba eran demasiado fuertes._

-**Por eso... cuando apareció por primera vez a la luz de aquella infernal luz roja, ¿por qué no me dijo nada sobre el accidente?-** _decía, mientras se frotaba las sienes con las manos y se sujetaba sus negros y largos cabellos con desesperación_- ¿**Por qué no me dijo como evitarlo? ¡Oh, cruel Dios, por qué te burlas de mí! ¡Dos ocasiones! ¡Dos! Para demostrarme que sus advertencias eran ciertas, para que estuviese lista para esta tercera, ¡pero no lo dice claramente! ¿Por qué yo? ¡El señor se apiade de mí, soy sólo una guardavías!**

_La chica estaba completamente fuera de sí. Nunca había visto a nadie sufrir de aquel modo, me sentía obligado a consolarla y comencé a tranquilizarla. Le dejé ver que cualquier persona que cumpliese con su deber como ella lo hacia estaba haciendo lo correcto y, aunque no entendiese el sentido de las apariciones, ella no era la responsable de las muertes. Se calmó un poco. Las obligaciones de su trabajo comenzaron a requerir de su esfuerzo conforme avanzaba la noche._

_Iba y venia, se sentaba y respiraba profundamente. En ese momento me preguntaba si esa chica tenia una vida sentimental, ahí tan solitaria me imagino que no. Eran como las once de la noche, pensaba retirarme a la pequeña cabaña que había alquilado en ese lugar, pero algo me incitó a quedarme._

_La mire fijamente, ¿dije antes que era muy hermosa?, mi corazón se aceleró un poco al verla avanzar hacia mí, presiono fraternamente mi hombro y me dirigió una sonrisa que congelo mi ser._

-**Creo que finalmente he visto un pequeño rayo de luz**- _su voz sonó cansada_- **es la primera vez que alguien viene a verme para conversar conmigo, y los que vienen, solo vienen a fastidiar... gracias por estar conmigo Ranma.**

_Soltó mi hombro y se dirigió al ventanal. Los rayos plateados de la luna llena la hacían parecer un ángel..._

_Como por impulso me acerque a ella, la tome por los hombros y le susurre al oído que yo también había visto un poco de luz en esa terrible oscuridad._

_Volteo hacia a mí y quedamos a la par, pude sentir su respiración entrecortada y un leve tono sonrosado floreció en sus mejillas suaves. Lentamente acerque mi rostro al suyo hasta que quedamos frente contra frente y le dije que viniese conmigo, que a mi lado ya no estaría sola y no tendría que sufrir más con esas apariciones._

_Cabizbaja, sollozaba. Levante su rostro tomándola del mentón, lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos, ella vio esto y se puso nerviosa, pero no hizo nada para librarse de mi abrazo. Vi claramente como cerraba los ojos y fue que me decidí a besarla._

_Al comienzo fue solo un roce de labios, sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Por unos segundos nos dedicamos a sentir los labios del otro, con suaves caricias. Pronto concebí la necesidad de profundizar los besos, lo hice y ella se sobresaltó._

_Lentamente mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda y las manos de ella también lo hacían en la mía. Las caricias dieron paso a algo más... algo que nunca olvidaré..._

-------------------

_Si despierta era hermosa, dormida no tenia palabra para describirla. Comencé a besarla finamente en la espalda y en sus hombros, tenia una piel muy suave; lentamente fue despertando y me dedico una sonrisa que no tenia comparación ¿cómo una desconocida logró hacerme sentir así? ¿Tan indefenso estaba ante sus encantos?_

_Nos volvimos a besar. Le había ofrecido quedarme con ella la noche entera, pero me mando a mi casa pidiéndome que volviera al otro día. Se despidió de mí con un profundo y apasionado beso, me besaba como si su vida dependiese de ello y me sonrió. Como si esa fuese la ultima vez que me sonreía._

_En más de una ocasión giré la cabeza para ver esa mortecina luz roja, mientras subía por esas retorcidas escaleras de piedra. Pensaba en las consecuencias del accidente, en la joven muerta. Tenia miedo y me preguntaba como hubiese reaccionado yo ante tales revelaciones._

_La guardavías era una chica inteligente, trabajadora, capaz, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más seguiría siéndolo en ese estado mental? Tenía una responsabilidad muy grande, que significaba la vida o la muerte de los pasajeros de los trenes que por ahí pasaban. ¿Acaso me gustaría a mí que mi vida, o la de mis conocidos, dependieran de una chica en aquel estado?_

_Pero sería una traición comunicarle a sus superiores su lamentable estado sin habérselo planteado a ella primero. Pensé en llevarla al médico y solucionar la situación..._

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.


	4. El final

**LA GUARDAVÍAS.**

En el capítulo anterior...

_La guardavías era una chica inteligente, trabajadora, capaz, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más seguiría siéndolo en ese estado mental? Tenía una responsabilidad muy grande, que significaba la vida o la muerte de los pasajeros de los trenes que por ahí pasaban. ¿Acaso me gustaría a mí que mi vida, o la de mis conocidos, dependieran de una chica en aquel estado?_

_Pensé en llevarla al médico y solucionar la situación..._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El Final.**

_La noche siguiente hacía un tiempo bueno y salí temprano para disfrutarlo. Crucé el campo cercano a la profunda zanja y me asomé hacia abajo, en el mismo lugar donde me había apoyado la primera vez para gritarle a Akane. Me quedé helado: cerca de la boca del túnel había un hombre que se tapaba la cara con el brazo izquierdo y agitaba el derecho frenéticamente._

_El horror inexpresable que se apoderó de mí pasó rápido, pues vi que era realmente un hombre y que a su alrededor había un pequeño grupo de personas. Todavía no se encendía la luz roja. Una sensación de que había hecho mal al dejar a mi Akane... perturbada sola en su puesto, sin enviar a nadie para que la vigilara, se apoderó de mi. Bajé por la escalera a toda velocidad para dirigirme hacia el pequeño tumulto._

**-¿Qué pasó?-** _pregunté a los hombres_.

**-La guardavías...**

**-¿La chica que vivía en esta caseta? **

**-Ella murió esta mañana...**

**-¿Akane?**

**-Esa misma, joven.**

**-Pero... pero... no puede ser la que yo conozco...**

-**Puede pasar a reconocer el cadáver, joven**- _me dijo mientras se quitaba, en señal de luto, el sombrero._

**Tenía miedo... un miedo grande, profundo. Llegue a amar a Akane... y desde lo más profundo de mi alma rogaba porque no fuese ella... mi corazón estaba al borde de la arritmia.**

**Levante la fina sábana que cubría su cuerpo, asomaban unos cabellos negros e inmediatamente sentí como mi esencia se empeñaba en abandonar mi cuerpo. Lágrimas estaban a bordo de salir de mis ojos. Debía ser fuerte... no debía llorar...**

-**Pero, ¿cómo sucedió esto?-** _pregunté titubeante después de ver el hermoso rostro, ahora pálido, sin vida; de Akane._

**-La atropelló el tren, joven. Es raro. Ninguna mujer joven conocía mejor su trabajo. No entendemos por qué no se apartó de los rieles. Había apagado la lámpara que llevaba en la mano y le dio la espalda a la máquina que la arrolló. Hideaki la conducía, él podrá contárselo, joven. Cuéntaselo al caballero, Hideaki.**

_Por un momento pensé en decirle que no me contase, eso me haría sufrir más, pero tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que saber como murió._

**-Cuando agarré la curva del túnel, vi que estaba detenida al final de la vía. No tenía tiempo para cambiar la velocidad, además sabía que ella era muy cuidadosa. Como no prestó atención al silbato, le grité varias veces lo más fuerte que pude.**

**-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Qué le gritó?!**

**-Grité: "¡La de ahí abajo, cuidado! ¡Cuidado! ¡Por Dios, despeje el camino!"**

_Me sobresalté... casi me desmayo._

**-Fue un momento espantoso joven, nunca dejé de gritarle. Me llevé un brazo a los ojos para no verla y con el otro le hacía señales que le indicaban que se retirara. Pero no sirvió de nada**- _finalizó el maquinista con una mirada triste..._

_Lo terrorífico de esta coincidencia está en que la advertencia del conductor del tren incluía las palabras que atormentaban a Akane, y esas mismas palabras, que yo había asociado a los gestos que Akane había imitado, las había gritado el día que la conocí..._

_-------------------------_

**Y hoy; a un año de su muerte, a un año de que mi corazón sufrió su más grande y terrible pérdida, me encuentro en el mismo sitio, el mismo sitio donde se encuentra la luz roja, depositó un ramo de flores blancas como su piel y la recuerdo con mucho cariño. Nadie me había dado tanto amor como el que me dio esa noche, en la que el Te Amo sonó como música para mis oídos y mi alma...**

**Donde quiera que estés Akane...**

**Descansa en paz amor mío...**

FIN 

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Triste? ¿Cómo? Espero que les haya gustado, me esmere mucho para terminarlo... y aun cuando coloque el primer episodio no vi ningun review T-T toy triste, nimoyo

Soy Jade Saotome, esta es nueva cuenta, ya que con la otra tuve problemas, pero pueden seguir mandando sus comentarios a americalove01hotmail.com ahí los recibiré con gusto, este fic se lo dedico a... ¿a quien? A todos ustedes queridos lectores que soportaron esta tortura de fic... nos vemos en el otro fic truncado que pronto terminare de escribir...

Sayonara!!!!

"Cualquier lugar puede ser el cielo,

con el simple hecho de que vivas ahi"


End file.
